mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Спа-пони/Галерея
Первый сезон У страха глаза велики Lotus Blossom id S1E9.png Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png Секреты дружбы Rarity skidding in S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy arrive at the spa S1E20.png Lotus Blossom with clipboard S1E20.png Lotus Blossom gasp S1E20.png Lotus Blossom avoiding steam S1E20.png Lotus Blossom pouring hot water S1E20.png Rarity wide eyed assurance S1E20.png Sauna S1E20.png Rarity on my way S1E20.png Rarity latest hat creation S1E20.png Rarity when who S1E20.png Sauna 2 S1E20.png Fluttershy Photo Finish S1E20.png Spa treatment S1E20.png Lotus Blossom very good S1E20.png Fluttershy gets a cheek facial S1E20.png Spa Ponies applying cucumbers S1E20.png Rarity and Fluttershy getting a horn filing S1E20.png Horn filing S1E20.png Massage S1E20.png Fluttershy oh Rarity S1E20.png Rarity being prepared by Spa ponies S1E20.png Rarity in seaweed S1E20.png Aloe id S1E20.png Mudbath S1E20.png Spa ponies S1E20 thumb.png Rarity returns to the spa S1E20.png Второй сезон Настоящий друг New spa pony S2E18.png Aloe and Lotus ready S2E18.png Spa ponies scrubbing Cranky S2E18.png Spa pony coals S2E18.png Spa ponies massage S2E18.png Секреты и тайны Понивилля Main ponies in spa S02E23.png Twilight getting her hair crimped S02E23.png Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png Rarity & Lotus S2E23.png Rainbow Dash & Lotus S2E23.png Lotus S2E23.png No one touches my Hooves S2E23.png Rarity & Lotus ok then S2E23.png Третий сезон Игры, в которые играют пони Princess Cadance -there are my girls- S03E12.png Rarity in awe -oh, my!- S03E12.png Rarity -this is spectacular- S03E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png Princess Cadance and crystal spa ponies S03E12.png Rarity excited about ceremonial headdress S03E12.png Rarity wide eyed beauty S3E12.png Main ponies and sitting Cadance S03E12.png -If I may have a word- S3E12.png Princess Cadance ooh S3E12.png Is there Anypony else S3E12.png No Capable Stylists S3E12.png Princess Cadance -all the precise instructions- S03E12.png Traditional Manestyle Scroll S3E12.png Long list of instructions S03E12.png Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Rainbow Dash angry at the messenger S03E12.png Horrified Stylists S3E12.png Shortcut to Disaster S3E12.png Rarity was optional S3E12.png Rarity don't freak out S3E12.png Cadance looks at her reflection S03E12.png Ms Harshwhinny and Ms Peachbottom at the spa S3E12.png Ms Harshwhinny at the spa S3E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny talking with Ms. Peachbottom S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny spotted S3E12.png Четвёртый сезон Ванильная пони The Ponytones singing in front of a crowd of ponies S4E14.png Spa ponies happy S4E14.png Rarity shakes her head S4E14.png Ponies at the spa S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to -fourteen thousand- S4E24.png Пятый сезон Замок, милый замок Twilight -how do I look-- S5E3.png Twilight -I'll just have a traditional massage- S5E3.png Twilight -you go for it- S5E3.png Aloe -did somepony order massages-- S5E3.png Aloe hears a crash through the wall S5E3.png Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png Aloe -I hate it when he does that- S5E3.png Aloe leads Twilight into the massage room S5E3.png Кусочек жизни Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Matilda -I hope Cranky remembers- S5E9.png Lotus Blossom tells Matilda to relax S5E9.png Lotus Blossom -we can handle anything!- S5E9.png Lotus Blossom -once did a pony's hair during the ceremony- S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom look at Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet soaking in a large tub S5E9.png Stephen Magnet -I've just got to say- S5E9.png Stephen Magnet offers a hand to Matilda S5E9.png Matilda shaking Stephen Magnet's hand S5E9.png Stephen Magnet is -Cranky's best beast!- S5E9.png Stephen Magnet -in all that we've been through together- S5E9.png Stephen Magnet tapping Matilda's nose S5E9.png Matilda wiping her tears away S5E9.png Matilda talking about Cranky Doodle Donkey S5E9.png Matilda -all the stress I've put myself through- S5E9.png Lotus Blossom combing Matilda's mane S5E9.png Matilda with a new mane style S5E9.png Matilda -the wedding isn't the important thing- S5E9.png Matilda and Lotus Blossom hear Stephen Magnet S5E9.png Stephen Magnet laughing heartily S5E9.png Stephen Magnet -I have got a bridge to sell you!- S5E9.png Matilda in surprise S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Matilda, Octavia, and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png Ponies flying into town hall S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Ponies cheer for Cranky Doodle and Matilda S5E9.png Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Dr. Hooves ecstatic S5E9.png Dr. Hooves holding Rose's face S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк Spa pony giving Spike a masage S5E10.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Main cast and Starlight --Friends can change the world-- S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Apple Bloom --can't be any worse than I was-- S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Apple Bloom smiles at Tender Taps S6E4.png Tender Taps looks at his shining flank S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Starlight getting pampered at the spa S6E6.png Starlight --this is just what I needed-- S6E6.png Trixie --tell me about it-- S6E6.png Starlight --you ever have one of those days--- S6E6.png Trixie --they're all one of those days-- S6E6.png Starlight laughs at Trixie's joke S6E6.png Trixie --every time I visit Ponyville-- S6E6.png Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png День очага Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Aloe opens the door S6E10.png Aloe 'how much longer are you planning to stay in here' S6E10.png Aloe 'I just don't want you to get all...' S6E10.png Aloe thinking S6E10.png Aloe '...Pruney' S6E10.png Rarity 'I'm just waiting for Applejack' S6E10.png Aloe giving Rarity a nod S6E10.png Aloe closes the door S6E10.png Aloe 'We are closing up for the day' S6E10.png Aloe leaving S6E10.png Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Spa Pony talking to Rainbow Dash S6E10.png Spa Pony --running just a tad behind-- S6E10.png Spa Pony --pampered muscle massage and indulgent hooficure-- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash playing it off S6E10.png Rainbow --that wasn't what I signed up for-- S6E10.png Spa Pony looking at clipboard S6E10.png Spa Pony --but they are your usual-- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash blushing and sweating S6E10.png Rainbow Dash --you're really busy today anyway-- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash --I'll just come back tomorrow-- S6E10.png Rainbow saying goodbye to AJ and Rarity S6E10.png Rainbow Dash whispering to Spa Pony S6E10.png Rainbow Dash winking at Spa Pony S6E10.png Rainbow Dash flying out of the spa S6E10.png Applejack continues to laugh S6E10.png Ponies near the front of the waiting line S6E10.png Long line for the steam room S6E10.png Aloe greeting Rarity S6E10.png Aloe --my favorite customer!-- S6E10.png Aloe blowing air kisses at Rarity S6E10.png Aloe notices Applejack S6E10.png Aloe hugging Applejack S6E10.png Applejack accepting Aloe's hug S6E10.png Aloe --certainly has been a long time-- S6E10.png Aloe --since you two were here together-- S6E10.png Aloe --so lovely to have you back-- S6E10.png Rarity --I wish I could say the same-- S6E10.png Aloe notices long line of ponies S6E10.png Aloe --we'll be able to accommodate-- S6E10.png Applejack --not without my steam!-- S6E10.png Rarity --won't consider starting her time-- S6E10.png Rarity --we only have an hour-- S6E10.png Aloe --that is a problem-- S6E10.png Applejack trots to front of the line S6E10.png Ponies shiver as they wait in line S6E10.png Applejack --why are y'all just standin' here--- S6E10.png Everyone rolls their eyes at Spoiled Rich S6E10.png Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png Aloe --it has been taking longer-- S6E10.png Aloe --the Ponyville Day Spa quality-- S6E10.png Aloe --had to add a warm towel service-- S6E10.png Aloe --sorry for the delay, everypony-- S6E10.png Spa Worker with cart of hot towels S6E10.png Spa Worker with an empty cart S6E10.png Spa Worker with dirty towel on his face S6E10.png Spa Worker removes towel from his face S6E10.png Spa Worker rolls cart away annoyed S6E10.png Applejack --if you're not gettin' enough steam-- S6E10.png Applejack looking at the ceiling S6E10.png Rarity --can't we just start with a hooficure--- S6E10.png Rarity looking at pocketwatch S6E10.png Applejack leaving the steam room area S6E10.png Rarity and Aloe follow Applejack S6E10.png Mrs. Cake getting a soft massage S6E10.png Rarity and Aloe follow AJ into the laundry room S6E10.png Applejack making a discovery S6E10.png Spa Worker in the laundry room S6E10.png Rarity looks at her pocketwatch again S6E10.png Rarity --considering soaking my hooves-- S6E10.png Rarity --so my time here isn't a total loss-- S6E10.png Aloe --prides itself on sanitary conditions-- S6E10.png Aloe --fresh linens are integral part-- S6E10.png Spa Worker --the answer is no-- S6E10.png Spa Worker --ponies sure do love-- S6E10.png Spa Worker completes a load of laundry S6E10.png Spa Worker magically folds and stacks towels S6E10.png Applejack watches Spa Worker leave S6E10.png Applejack suspicious of Spa Worker S6E10.png Rarity and Aloe follow Applejack again S6E10.png Spa Worker leaving the laundry room S6E10.png Applejack follows the Spa Worker S6E10.png Applejack follows Spa Worker closely S6E10.png Spa Worker confused; AJ waving innocently S6E10.png Applejack continues to follow Spa Worker S6E10.png Spa Worker returning to steam room area S6E10.png Spa Worker returns with fresh load of hot towels S6E10.png Spa Worker --you are all wanting towel--- S6E10.png Applejack --you don't have any left-- S6E10.png Spa Worker has a cart of dirty towels again S6E10.png Spa Worker with dirty towel on his face again S6E10.png Spa Worker getting more annoyed S6E10.png Spa Worker --warm towels are big hit-- S6E10.png Spa Worker returning to laundry room S6E10.png Applejack --you've got a small leak-- S6E10.png Spa Worker doing another load of laundry S6E10.png Applejack --all those dirty towels have to be cleaned-- S6E10.png Spa Worker returns with another load of towels S6E10.png Ponies staring at Spa Worker S6E10.png Applejack, Rarity, and Aloe look at each other S6E10.png Applejack --makes you use more towels-- S6E10.png Applejack --you do more laundry-- S6E10.png Applejack --you need to make more steam-- S6E10.png Spa Worker backs slowly out of steam room area S6E10.png Ponies listening to Applejack S6E10.png Ponies impressed by Applejack's explanation S6E10.png Aloe surprised --I had no idea-- S6E10.png Ponies watching Applejack work S6E10.png Applejack examines valve with magnifying glass S6E10.png Rarity getting a hooficure S6E10.png Applejack wraps valve with duct tape S6E10.png Rarity having a relaxing spa treatment S6E10.png Aloe looking at the steam valve S6E10.png Applejack --ponies won't get so cold-- S6E10.png Spa Worker --I only have to be doing-- S6E10.png Spa Worker happy and giddy S6E10.png Aloe impressed with Applejack's work S6E10.png Aloe --have you ever considered a career-- S6E10.png Applejack laughing flattered S6E10.png Applejack --no, thanks-- S6E10.png Applejack --I can finally relax in the steam-- S6E10.png Rarity --did it never occur to you-- S6E10.png Aloe --so many other things to worry about-- S6E10.png Aloe --used to the way things are-- S6E10.png Aloe --we don't realize there was problem-- S6E10.png Rarity --you obviously need an outside eye-- S6E10.png Rarity --Applejack is too stubborn to relax-- S6E10.png Applejack apologizing to Rarity S6E10.png Applejack --Twilight and Spike should be done-- S6E10.png Rarity --I'm sure she can figure out-- S6E10.png Applejack returns to the Day Spa S6E10.png Applejack and Rarity return to the spa S6E10.png Applejack --we have more time to relax-- S6E10.png Rarity --I could plan a week's worth-- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash coming out of the back room S6E10.png Rainbow --without my pampered muscle massage-- S6E10.png Aloe --don't worry about it-- S6E10.png Aloe --shall I put you down for another-- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash --oh, absolutely!-- S6E10.png Rainbow --a girl just has to pamper herself-- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash --am I right--- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash hears Rarity's voice S6E10.png Rainbow Dash gasps in shock S6E10.png Rainbow Dash caught at the spa again S6E10.png Rainbow thinking of another excuse S6E10.png Rainbow embarrassed in front of her friends S6E10.png Rarity --just heading in for some pampering-- S6E10.png Rarity --you could always join us-- S6E10.png Applejack --if you don't mind sufferin'-- S6E10.png Rainbow Dash --I suppose I could take it-- S6E10.png Rainbow joins AJ and Rarity for a spa treatment S6E10.png Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow laughing together S6E10.png Времена меняются Glamour Gleam --it's Spike the Brave and Glorious!-- S6E16.png Crystal Ponies cheering for Spike S6E16.png Twilight Sparkle --why was everypony hiding--- S6E16.png Amber Laurel --sure looks like Princess Twilight-- S6E16.png Crystal stallion --either one of them could be the...-- S6E16.png Amber Laurel, Scarlet Heart, and stallion worried S6E16.png Amber Laurel gasps in horror S6E16.png Amber Laurel freaking out S6E16.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Честная Эппл Ponies gather around the runway for the contest S7E9.png The Couture du Future Fashion Contest begins S7E9.png Applejack with all ponies' eyes on her S7E9.png Обратная сторона славы Ponies arguing outside the Castle of Friendship S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle comes out of the castle S7E14.png Ponies continue arguing over each other S7E14.png Twilight -stop actin' like somethin's wrong- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle teleports away from the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six sing in the middle of the crowd S7E14.png Mane Six finishing their Flawless song S7E14.png Ponies still arguing outside the castle S7E14.png Грива в тебе не главное Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Rarity appears in the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity -flowers that accentuate my mane- S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png ''My Little Pony в кино'' Storm Creatures torturing the ponies MLPTM.png Capper and ponies enter Canterlot square MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон Grannies Gone Wild Entrance to Wild Blue Yonder wait line S8E5.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Comic issue 8 page 1.jpg Comic issue 31 cover A.jpg Comic issue 31 credits page.jpg Comic issue 43 page 5.png Comic issue 46 page 5.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 63 cover A.jpg Comic issue 63 cover A textless.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Comic issue 63 page 4.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Micro-Series issue 10 page 6.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 SUB cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 10 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 23 page 4.jpg My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 cover A.jpg My Little Pony (игра) My Little Pony mobile game - Edit Mode.jpg Товары с персонажем MLP Toys Spa Pony Set.jpg Crystal Princess Celebration toy poster.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg MLP Season One Allover T-shirt back WeLoveFine.jpg Everypony art print WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg Разное MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg en:Spa ponies/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей